Malas decisiones, pero no sensaciones
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Odiaba verla llorar, se odiaba él mismo por el daño que le estaba provocando, pero no se arrepentía por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado, porque eso significara que en esos momentos ella no seria su esposa. La amaba y haría lo que fuera por su perdón, lo que fuera. HANSY! :)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Si alguien ya lo leyó, hice unas pequeñas correcciones y agregue una pequeñas cosas. La importante por si no se habían dado una idea (que no creo, jaja es demasiado obvio xD ) es al final. Gracias por leer.

 **Prologo**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

La sonrisa en su rostro era una clara señal de un intenso entusiasmo. Harry la veía sostener aquella pequeña ropita de bebe de color azul y negro, la cual ella misma había tejido.

-Es perfecto-le susurro acercándose a ella para tomarla del rostro con ambas manos.

-Te noto preocupado. ¿Sucede algo? – sacudió la cabeza en negación en el momento en que ella dejaba caer una de sus manos sobre las de el para apretarla con fuerza.

Intento permanecer calmado.

-Harry…

-No es nada amor, es solo que… - lanzo un fuerte suspiro y la tomo de las manos para llevarlas a sus labios y besarlas- no quiero irme.

-Harry James Potter- le hablo con tal seriedad que lo hizo casi reír- esto es una misión seria por lo cual me dijiste, tienes que ir si no ¿Cómo piensas mantenerme a mí y a mi hijo?

La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, mientras una pequeña risa salía de ambos.

-Te extrañare tanto-le susurro meneándola entre sus brazos, no quería irse de su lado y menos cuando esperaba a su hijo.

-Son solo 3 meses Harry. – se separó de el para darle una cálida sonrisa- estaré bien, cualquier cosa iré con tu tía Petunia.

-Aún sigo sin comprender como fue que cambiara tanto.-fijo su vista hacia un punto del techo impactado.

-Se le llama divorcio-se burló.

Harry negó con la cabeza con gracia, pero tenía que admitir que desde que Petunia había dejado al tío Vernon y Dusley, su vida y su humor se habían vuelto diferente. Era una persona más alegre, amable y velaba prácticamente por ellos día y noche.

-Por cierto tu maleta esta lista, usted puede desaparecer en el momento que desee.

Harry iba a replicar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, cosa que lo alarmo un poco al ver la hora. ¿Quién iría a una casa a la 1 y algo de la noche?

-¿Esperas a alguien?- le pregunto Harry caminando hacia la puerta sin dejar de verla, algo dentro de él le comenzaba a molestar. -¿No dirás nada?-alzo la ceja, su semblante se torno seria y enojado al silencio de la joven.

Ella lo miro confundida, la actitud que había mostrado en esos momentos no fue de su agrado, odiaba cuando dudaba de ella.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez solo para ver a su Tía Petunia detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro y miles de bocadillos en una bandeja sobre sus manos.

-Supe que alguien se iría hoy y viene hacer compañía- dijo entrando a la casa sin invitación, cosa que provoco un extraño ambiente incómodo que no pasó desapercibido por la tía Petunia. –Ven querida, ven a ver lo que te prepare- le hablo para intentar espantar aquel momento.

Harry la vio asentir con la cabeza dejándolo solo sobre la sala de estar, no supo que decir en esos momentos por lo cual, solo opto por traer su maleta en completo silencio.

Una vez que regreso se las quedo mirando esperando el momento en que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, tuvo que carraspear varias veces para que ambas giraran y dejaran de meterse a la boca toda esa comida chatarra que tanto les gustaba.

-Harry… ya casi son las 2 de la noche ¿seguro que tienes que irte hoy?

-Si tía, de hecho tendremos una larga noche en el ministerio.

-Ni hablar- encongio los hombros acercándose a el- espero y termines antes de los 3 meses, no es sano dejar a tu mujer tanto tiempo solo.

-Lo sé, lo bueno es que estas aquí para cuidarla, te lo agradezco mucho- sonrió dándole un abrazo con fuerza.

-Descuida, los dejare para que se despidan-le dio un apretón sobre el hombro antes de llevarse varias comidas a la recamara donde pasarían la noche viendo películas.

-Lo siento yo no quise parecer un…- comenzó

-Sabes que no me molesta que me celes Harry- lo interrumpió, se lamió los labios mientras pensaba muy bien lo que le diría- pero no me parece justo que dudes de mi cuando el que se va varios meses seguidos eres tú.

-Jamás haría una cosa así, te amo y eres lo más importante para mí.- se acercó a ella para tomarla de los brazos con fuerza.

-Yo no digo eso, yo se que e amas, yo no dudo de ti.

-Perdóname, no debí ponerme así- la encarcelo en un abrazo que ella correspondió con igual de intensidad.

-No, no debiste-la escucho reírse contra su pecho- Te amo Harry.

-Y yo a ti… no sabes cuánto- la abrazo nuevamente y aquel dolor en su pecho volvía a regresar, la culpa jamás lo dejaría en paz.

-Anda, es hora de irse – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de unir sus labios con los de él, para después hacer la aparición.

Y ahora que estaba de pie frente aquel edificio, su mente seguía con aquella mujer que lo esperaba en el mundo muggle con una sonrisa. Harry siempre quería llevarla con él al mundo mágico, odiaba estar lejos de ella pero sabía que era imposible y que correría muchos riesgos de hacer aquello.

Se miró la mano donde jugaba con aquel pedazo de plata que brillaba con la luz de la luna, primero tenía que arreglar las cosas, no sería fácil pero esperaba que aquellos 3 meses fueran suficientes para acabar con esta situación y aquel sentimiento que sentía cada vez que dejaba el mundo muggle y a ella…

-¡Harry!- una voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad, sintió aquellos brazos delgados envolver su cuello con intensidad, le devolvió el abrazo casi por inercia, sin emoción ni felicidad, era una vacío y sin expresiones.

La joven se separó con nerviosismo, ella sabía que desde hace tiempo las cosas iban mal entre ellos, Harry no quería lastimarla así que se quitó el anillo con cautela y lo guardo en sus bolsillos, desviando la mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar Ginny…-menciono mientras se colocaba su otro anillo de bodas... el primero.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen. A JK Rowling si_

Capítulo 1.- Necesitas decirle a alguien.

El que Ginny Weasley supiera que las cosas iban mal en su matrimonio no quería decir que fuera capaz de afrontarlas, por eso mismo siempre se decía que eran imaginaciones suyas y que debían ser cosas del trabajo lo que lo tenían así. Harry no podía dejar de amarla nunca, eran el uno para el otro, eran perfectos.

-Ven Harry entra a casa primero, de seguro tuviste un día terrible.

El asintió y se adentró a la casa perdiendo todo el valor Gryffindor que había juntado momentos antes, no era capaz de romperle el corazón a Ginny de esa forma.

-Lo siento fue un día muy duro hoy.

-Me imagino, pero lo bueno es que ya estás en casa y no te iras por un buen tiempo.

Lo recostó sobre el sillón dejándose caer junto con él abrazándolo.

-Te extrañe demasiado, esta vez fue mucho tiempo el que te fuiste-le dijo Ginny dando pequeños besos comenzando por la mejillas hasta terminar en los labios del ojiverde sin éxito alguno de que le correspondiera- ¿Harry?

-Lo siento, pero debemos hablar…

-Si tienes razón, deberías tomar una ducha y recostarte un momento-le sugirió interrumpiéndolo, se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose al cuarto para evitar aquella platica que Harry quería tener- te la preparare.

Harry la vio perderse entre la oscuridad al atravesar la puerta, no tenía idea de cómo es que le diría a Ginny que quería el divorcio, que eso ya no funcionaba… no quería herirla pero tenía que hacerlo.

Recordó el rostro pálido y cabellos negros de aquella mujer en Londres Muggle esperando su regreso, su pequeño vientre que aún no crecía lo suficiente, sus ojos verde aceituna y sus labios rojos sin ningún toque de labial. Quería reírse al por lo absurdo que sonaba que se hubiera enamorado de una persona como ella, ya que era prácticamente algo que jamás le paso por la cabeza hasta aquel día que tuvo que ir a una misión, el día que la vio.

-¿Hay alguien más cierto?

La voz de Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpee. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

-¿Qué?- tartamudo asustado. El que Ginny supiera que se había enamorado de alguien más arruinaba todos sus planes, no podía permitir que fuera y la buscara, que arruinara todo lo que había construido con ella.

Si ella lo abandonaba, sería capaz de algo muy malo.

-En tus misiones ¿Hay alguien más que te ayude?-el tono de voz había sido diferente esta vez, Ginny sabía que algo sucedía, que algo le ocultaba. –Harry, ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? ¿Hay algo que necesites decir? Te veo muy nervioso.

-Ginny estoy bien, en verdad.- se acercó a ella dándole un leve beso en la frente-solo estoy cansado.

-Sabes que puedes decirlo que sea, te amo demasiado Harry-lo abrazo sin ninguna prisa de querer soltarlo.

-Iré a tomar ese baño.

Se separó de ella sin decirle nada más, odiaba la forma en como había hecho las cosas y sentía la necesidad de decirle a alguien lo que le pasaba y quien mejor persona que Hermione.

Al día siguiente Harry había salido de la casa lo más rápido posible sin decirle ni una palabra a su esposa, pudo ver en su rostro la tristeza que sentía y la culpa comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro, Ginny no merecía lo que le haría pero era lo mejor para ella.

-¡Harry!- la castaña lo abrazo con fuerza al verlo, le alegraba demasiado ver a su mejor amigo después de varios meses ausente. –Vamos pasa, tengo mucho que contarte. Me alegra que llamaras y que vengas a visitarnos, Luna y yo estamos preparando…

-Espera, ¿Luna está aquí?-le pregunto deteniendo en la sala

-¿No te llegaron mis cartas?-Hermione lo miro sorprendida- ya decía yo que era raro que no me las contestaras.

-Estaba encubierto, no podía recibir ninguna que me comprometiera-mintió, había hecho un hechizo bloqueador para evitar que ella pudiera leer alguna.- Lo siento.

-Si bueno, no importa es mejor decírtelo en persona.

-Me imagino que ya sé a dónde va todo esto- se rio Harry recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte de la castaña.

-No seas pesado Harry.

-¿Harry está aquí?-la voz de Luna salió de lo lejos corriendo para abrazar al ojiverde.

-Hola Luna, me da gusto verte-le correspondió el abrazo

-Vaya Harry tienes muchos Nargles en tu cabeza ¿Está todo bien?-Hermione rodo los ojos burlona, tomo de la mano a su amigo para dirigirlo a la cocina junto con Luna.

-Está todo bien, de hecho quería hablar con Hermione acerca de algo pero no sabía que…

-¿Qué vivimos juntas? Pensé que se lo habías dicho- Luna miro a Hermione confundida

-Lo hice solo que al parecer mis cartas no llegan, pero ve el lado positivo Luna-le dijo tomando su mano- podemos decírselo ahora.

-tienes razón-sonrió

-No hace falta que lo digan para que me dé cuenta que al fin decidieron

-Dar el siguiente paso- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicas, de verdad-sus palabras eran sinceras y aunque su rostro no pudiera expresarlo se alegraba por ellas.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? –le pregunto Hermione al mirarlo deprimente.

-Oh, no es nada…

-Harry, podemos darnos cuenta que algo te molesta ¿Qué es?-Luna lo hizo tomar asiento mientras Hermione servía el Té.

Él sabía que podía confiar en Luna también, pero no quería involucrar a tantas personas y mucho menos a la ex mejor amiga de Ginny.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en Luna, ¿verdad Harry?- la castaña se sentó en una de las sillas y le entro su café sin despegarle la vista.

-Lo sé y no es que no quiera decirte pero no quiero involucrarte en esto, mucho menos por la relación que tienes entre tú y Ginny.

Luna suspiro al recordar a Ginny, tenían años sin hablar después de lo sucedido con Ronald, Hermione le tomo la mano en un apretón dándole un poco de ánimo.

-No te preocupes por eso Harry, aunque nos duele que Ginny y Ron no entendieran que nos enamoramos, no es nuestro problema, además lo que sea que nos digas no saldrá de nosotras.

-Así es. En efecto jamás viniste a vernos-le sonrió Luna

-En verdad agradezco sus palabras chicas, pero no sé si después de lo que les diga quieran volver a verme.

Hermione y Luna se miraron algo intranquilas, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Harry que fuera tan malo?

-Eso jamás pasara, sea lo que sea estaremos para ti-la castaña tomo su mano en un apretón al igual que luna, formando un circulo entre los tres.

-Gracias- se quedó en silencio un tiempo hasta tener el valor-Merlín, ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar…

-Solo suéltalo Harry-le sugirió Luna con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida de igual manera por parte de él.

-De acuerdo- dijo después de unos momentos-Yo… rayos, yo. Tengo dos mujeres.

Hermione dejo su taza suspendida en el aire al escucharlo, mientras que Luna lo miro con sus ojos enormes bien abiertos y su quijada por los suelos.

-¡¿Tu qué?!-exclamaron las dos

-Lo sé, lo sé- se restregó las manos sobre el rostro con desesperación

-¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto? ¿Quién es?-le pregunto con rapidez Hermione, apoyando la taza sobre la mesa.

-¿La conocemos?-pregunto Luna un poco más tranquila que Hermione.

-Sí y no…

-¿Quién es Harry?

-Hermione no creo que quieras…

-¡Harry James Potter, no le des vuelta al asunto y dime. ¿Quién es esa mujer?!-le regaño haciendo que el ojiverde la mirara entre sorprendido y asustado

-Pansy Parkinson…-susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto Luna quien no había entendido ni una sola palabra

-Deja de balbucear Harry-le regaño nuevamente la morena.

-¡Es Pansy, Pansy Parkinson! ¡¿De acuerdo?!-les grito avergonzado, tapándose el rostro con las manos, esperando cualquier insulto, grito o incluso que lo corrieran de su casa, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fueron las risas de Hermione y Luna a todo pulmón.

-¡Si claro!- grito Luna entre carcajadas

-¡Buena broma Harry!-la con secundo

-¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO, ME HE CASADO CON PANSY!-grito tan fuerte que ambas guardaron silencio, asombradas e impactadas…

-Demonios…

-No te creo…

-¡Si, lo he hecho! Tengo casado con Pansy 3 años y estamos a punto de tener un hijo-exclamo con fuerza colocando el anillo de bodas sobre la mesa.

-Cuéntamelo todo Harry, desde el principio-le ordeno Hermione quien lo miraba con el rostro endurecido.

Harry trago saliva, el habérselo dicho ya no parecía buena idea…


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE ABUSO.**

 **N/A: Se me olvida, los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama. xD**

 **Gracias Siy Simon, me alegra que te guste, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Gracias también por los favoritos y Follows (:**

Capítulo 2.- Cuando nos volvimos a ver

 _ **2002**_

-Prométeme que te cuidaras mucho Harry-le suplico Ginny con un fuerte abrazo, era la primera vez que tendría una misión en cubierto en el mundo Muggle.

-Estaré bien Ginny, enserio-le susurro dándole un suave beso sobre su melena roja.

-Lo siento, pero este tipo de misiones son demasiado preocupantes para mí, te enfrentas con gente que sabe nuestras habilidades y aquellas armas que usan pueden ser mortales para ti o para el que sea…-Harry le coloco uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

-Tranquila, estaré bien. Lo prometo-le dedico una tierna sonrisa que la tranquilizo solo un poco-Escribiré cada fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?

-Si no se de ti juro que iré a buscarte-le advirtió. Harry sonrió divertido sabiendo que las palabras de su mujer eran de ley.

-¡Vamos Auror Potter, no tenemos todo el día!-le reclamo uno de sus compañeros fastidiado.

-¡Ya va!-grito Ginny furiosa, beso los labios de su esposo – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-le contesto, se separó de ella para caminar hacia el Auror de mal carácter y sin mirar atrás tomo el traslador que lo llevaría a su destino.

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Harry al ver el pequeño cuarto todo desgastado, le recordaba sus días de niñez debajo de las escaleras, ni siquiera cabían ambos y sentía que se ahogaría con aquel Auror regordete a su lado-Dioses, esto me recuerda mucho a- se quedó callado unos minutos inspeccionando lo poco que podía del lugar-espera…

-¡Harry!

-¿Tía Petunia?-susurro confundido, como pudo se dirigió hacia la puerta pequeña en donde ambos cayeron al otro lado.

-No entiendo por qué se les ocurrió llegar por ahí-negó con la cabeza dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry la tomo sin protestar y se sacudió el polvo invisible de su ropa.

-Ella no sabe de su vida de casado, por favor omítala-le susurro el Auror

-¿Qué tanto se secretea?-Petunia miro al regordete con el ceño fruncido- Es de mala educación ¿lo sabía?

-Lo siento, tiene usted toda la razón Madame- se inclinó en forma de disculpa, provocándole un sonrojo a la tía Petunia.

-Harry no piensas presentar a tu amigo-le sugirió

-Él es Asus- el ojiverde aún no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero su intuición decía que siguiera la corriente.- Asus ella es mi tía Petunia.

-Encantado de conocerla-Asus tomo la mano de Petunia dándole un pequeño beso-Disculpe, ¿me daría un momento con su sobrino?

-Por supuesto, adelante-sonrió Petunia un poco espeluznante para el gusto de Harry, dirigiéndolos a la sala.

Una vez que ella desapareció por la puerta Harry miro al Auror Asus realmente confundido de la situación.

-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?-miro lo poco que pudo alrededor y pudo notar que las fotos de Dusley y el tío Vernon habían desaparecido.

-No te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que no aceptarías, pero aquí es donde te alojaras.

-¿Pero por qué? Dudo que el tío Vernon aceptase…

-No fue necesario pedírselo, el ya no es dueño de esta casa y tu tía fue muy amable al aceptarte-Harry se quedó sorprendió por aquello, aunque se lo imaginaba al no ver ninguna foto de él. –tal vez debas de hablar con tu tía, creo que hay mucho que quiere decirte.

-Aun no entiendo por qué aquí-inquirió queriendo saber los motivos

-Necesitábamos un lugar lejos de la operación y que fuera un lugar tranquilo- suspiro con cansancio- recuerda que dé a partir en adelante tu eres un hijo huérfano que vive con su tía y desempleado.

-Si lo sé, pero no imagine que fuera tan literalmente además…

-Potter estoy demasiado cansado ¿puedes aceptar el hecho y dejar de fastidiar?-le rogo frotándose la cara con sus regordetas manos.

Harry frunció el ceño molesto sin otra cosa más que aceptar.

-Perfecto, ahora si no te importa iré a la cama mañana por la mañana tu tendrás una misión y yo otra, al final del día vendré aquí a saber de los avances-le dijo finalmente levantándose del sillón- con permiso.

-¿Ya se va?-la voz de Petunia quien llegaba con bandeja de té les llamo la atención.

-Sí, es una lástima que no pueda quedarme para él té, pero le agradezco enormemente la oferta-dio una pequeña inclinación de forma de despedida antes de agregar- además creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Sin decir nada más el Auror Asus desapareció frente a ambos.

-¿Por qué aceptaste esto? –le pregunto Harry cortante sin dejar de mirar a su tía.

-Realmente no sé cómo comenzar-dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, y se sentó frente a él entrelazando sus propias manos.

-¿Qué tal por el principio? ¿Dónde está Dusley y el tío Vernon?-inquirió no muy confiado de la situación.

-Nos separamos y bueno… ya conoces a Dusley- desvió la vista en un suspiro melancólico- decidió irse con él.

-Lamento escuchar eso-Harry se sintió un poco mal al respecto, él sabia cuanto quería a su único hijo.

-Sé que va hacer difícil de creerme Harry, pero en realidad lamento la forma en cómo te trate todos estos años- se recorrió un poco sobre el sillón con miedo a acercarse un poco más a su sobrino- me deje cegar por la envidia y los prejuicios de Vernon que olvide que tú eres el único hijo de mi hermana, una hermana que no supe apreciar por los celos- comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas que quito con rapidez.-no quiero dar lastima Harry y sé que no será fácil pero el tiempo en que estés aquí haré lo posible porque me perdones.

La vio levantarse y tomar la bandeja en sus manos

-Tía Petunia…-le llamo – lamento que Dusley se fuera-ella le dio una tierna sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento antes de marcharse a la cocina.

Harry subió las escaleras hacia la que fue su habitación para darse cuenta que seguía exactamente igual desde que él se fue, se preguntaba desde cuando su tía se había separado de Vernon. Se recostó sobre la cama dejando que el sueño lo invadiera y lo regresara a esos tiempos en donde su vida era un infierno en esa misma casa.

Al día siguiente el olor a tocino lo despertó a duras penas regresándolo a la realidad de donde se encontraba, cuando llego a la cocina pudo ver a Asus desayunado en la mesa junto con su tía, quien se levantó rápidamente al mirarlo.

-Harry cariño, ven siéntate a desayunar-le ofreció sirviéndole en un plato que coloco sobre la mesa, aquella actitud lo sacaba de lugar.

-Gracias- respondió con incomodidad tomando lugar a lado de Asus quien le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buen día muchacho-le saludo-ya que has despertado podemos ir directo a tu misión-Harry asintió un poco molesto por el hecho de que lo tratara literalmente como un mocoso.

-Los dejare para que hablen-informo Petunia saliendo de la cocina.

-Debes dejar de tratarme como un mocoso Asus, soy un Auror al igual que tu-le dijo Harry pinchando con el tenedor el tocino.

-Entonces deja de quejarte como uno-le contesto burlón

-Como sea, dime la misión de hoy-le ordeno

-Ustedes los jóvenes-murmuro tomando un sorbo limonada- toma, ahí es a donde tienes que ir-le informo dándole un pergamino con la dirección- recuerda que debes pasar desapercibido, debes hacer un hechizo Glamour para que no te reconozcan, cualquier información que escuches es importante.

-Lo se Asus, no necesitas decírmelo- el Auror regordete rodó los ojos con pereza-no entiendo por qué este grupo de mortifagos decidieron hacer sus planes en el mundo Muggle.

-El ministerio los tiene bien vigilados en el mundo Mágico, es más fácil planear sus actividades ilícitas aquí que allá.

-No veo el día en que terminemos con ellos de una buena vez-gruño con molestia

-Para eso debes filtrarte como uno de ellos y descubrir a todos los que aún siguen fieles a esos ideales Potter. No puedes equivocarte-lo miro con firmeza y seriedad.

-Y no lo haré, deseo esto más que nadie-suspiro levantándose de la mesa.- Aun no entiendo por que tuve que mentirle a Ginny.

-¿Sabes el significado de infiltrado, verdad?-le regaño- recuerda que por ahora solo escucharas, no hagas ningún movimiento hasta que te digamos.

-Si, lo se Asus. Como sea que digas...

-¡Es descortés no comer tu comida!- lo escucho decirle una vez que subía las escaleras hacia la habitación nuevamente.

Ni siquiera se despidió de su tía una vez que salió de la casa para ir al lugar que indicaba el pergamino que Asus le dio. Se encontraba frente a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Quién pondría este nombre tan horrendo?-murmuro preguntándose el mismo al ver el letrero que decía " _Erina"_ se ocultó en un callejón para conjugar el hechizo antes de cruzar la calle y entrar al restaurante que se encontraba un poco vacío, se sentó en una esquina donde pudiera ver bien a los que entraran al local.

-Buenos días joven-le saludo una mesera rubia demasiado alta como de unos 30 años de edad al parecer.

-Buen día-contesto con amabilidad con su hechizo se había disfrazado como un joven con acné en el rostro.

-Le ofrezco una disculpa, lo que sucede es que justo acabamos de abrir y no hemos preparado ni siquiera las máquinas de café, apenas prenderemos la estufa y…

-No se preocupe, tómese el tiempo que necesite-entrecerró los ojos mirando el broche con el nombre-Amelia.

-De acuerdo, el primer café corre por cuenta de la casa-le sonrió antes de retirarse.

Harry estuvo unos buenos minutos observando el lugar y preguntándose si aquella mujer y los demás trabajadores sabrían lo que sucedía en el restaurante, pero para el mismo parecían personas sin magia.

-Vamos Bud, no han de tardar los demás- Harry miro hacia la puerta dónde provino aquella voz, sus ojos dieron un pequeño destello al reconocerlos.

-Son otra vez esas personas-escucho Harry que alguien le decía a su lado

-¿Disculpe?-le pregunto intentando que le diera un poco más de información.

-Es la segunda semana que se reúnen aquí en mi restaurante-le comento dejando la tasa de café con un periódico sobre la mesa-le traje esto.

-Gracias. ¿Le han causado algún tipo de problemas?

-No, solo molestan un poco a mis mesares, pero eso no quita que nos den mala espina.- suspiro mirando hacia el lugar donde se habían sentado-pero clientes son clientes-miro su reloj dando nuevamente un suspiro- esta niña va a volver a llegar tarde como siempre- murmuro dejando a Harry nuevamente solo.

Él sabía que estarían al menos todo el mes en aquel restaurante y que debía averiguar e intentar infiltrarse antes de que cambiaran de restaurante o perderían nuevamente tiempo en encontrarlos. Tomo el periódico fingiendo leer y agradeciendo no estar tan lejos de aquella mesa para poder escucharlos.

-Debo reconocer que por un momento dude que llegaras-escucho la voz de Amelia decirle a alguien, pero su vista estaba más fija en aquellos dos hombres que esperaban ansiosos a los demás.

-Te dije que no pasaría de nuevo…

-¡Al fin llegan!-Harry alzo la vista para mirar a los hombres que entraron con rudeza al lugar, reconociéndolos al instante- ¡Oye tú, café para todos dulzura!-rodo los ojos al escucharlos burlase.

-¿Qué esperas?-su vista regreso a Amelia quien hablaba con alguien de cabello negro largo de la cual lo único que veía era su espalda.

-Esa no es mi área y no quiero atenderlos ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la vez pasada?-por una extraña razón aquella voz se le hacía conocida.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero Naomi no ha llegado y…

-Lamento la tardanza-otra joven un poco más rellenita había llegado a lado de Amelia

-Perfecto, atiende esa mesa- Harry la vio hacer una mueca de disgusto y luego mirar a la de cabello azabache con molestia.

-¿Y ahora que he hecho yo?-la escucho decir con burla, estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa voz en algún lado...

-No la provoques y mejor ve atender aquel joven en la mesa 5-le escucho ordenarla y con rapidez volvió a colocar el periódico sobre su rostro para evitar que lo atraparan espiando, se regañó mentalmente por andar escuchándolas y no poner atención a la bola de mortifagos a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Pansy y seré su mesera el día de hoy ¿ya sabe lo que va a ordenar?-levanto la vista con rapidez, pero para él todo fue como en cámara lenta al escuchar el nombre de la persona que estaba a un lado mirándolo, -¿Esta bien?

-¿Cómo dijiste?-quería estar seguro de que había escuchado bien el nombre, pero no había duda alguna de que era ella, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte.

-¿Qué si ya sabe lo que va a ordenar?-le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez para despejarse y reaccionar a tiempo y no levantar ninguna sospecha, pero el que Pansy Parkinson estuviera ahí…

-¡No, queremos a la dulzura!-las risas a lo lejos hicieron que ambos miraran hacia la mesa donde Naomi discutía.

-Si aún no se decide puedo regresar en unos 5 minutos-la voz de Pansy lo hizo regresar a ella, la pudo mirar sonreír con incomodidad.

-No, no es necesario-respondió intentando parecer calmado- quiero una orden de panques y mas café, por favor.

-¿Nada más?-la vio anotar en la pequeña libretita que sostenía en sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza-De acuerdo, enseguida se los traigo.

La vio marcharse sin prestarle atención a los mortifagos que le gritaban piropos a lo lejos.

Durante el tiempo en que ella regresaba con su orden intento no distraerse con su presencia y disponerse a su labor, pero le era un poco imposible, el que ella estuviera ahí en donde los mortifagos se encontraban le daba la ligera sospecha de que ella sabía algo y no se iría hasta encararla.

-¿Qué tipo de miel quiere?-le pregunto una vez que regreso con su orden y la coloco en su mesa

-La normal está bien, ¿me permites tu pluma?-le pidió

-Claro-contesto algo confundida entregándosela y dispuesta a marcharse

-Espera, aun no te vayas-le dijo sin levantar la vista hasta terminar lo que escribía- toma.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo léelo Parkinson-le susurro para que nadie lo escuchara.

Vio como ella agrandaba los ojos sorprendida y sin ningún tipo de pánico miro la nota entre sus manos.

" _Necesitamos hablar, te veo en 20 minutos atrás del establecimiento"_

-¿Quién eres?-le susurro algo molesta

-Lo sabrás en 20- fue lo único que le contesto antes de que ella se tuviera que ir gracias al llamado de su jefa.

Comió lo más de prisa que pudo sin prestarle atención al grupo de mortifagos que solo hablan todo tipo de estupideces, por lo que había escuchado el Jefe del grupo no se presentaría por lo cual la reunión había quedado cancelada ¡Vaya suerte!

Una vez que los 20 minutos pasaron la pudo ver mirándolo con atención esperando algún tipo de señal, Harry rio por sus adentros, la gente no soportaba jamás la incertidumbre. Asintió con el rostro y se levantó del lugar dejando dinero sobre la mesa y saliendo del restaurante para darle la vuelta y esperarla.

Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando pasaron 15 minutos y ella no salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante, estaba recargado sobre la pared gris pataleando con desesperación el suelo hasta que la vio salir con cautela.

-De acuerdo no me gustan los juegos, dime quien eres…-se acercó a ella con agilidad sin que se lo esperara y sacando su varita la empujo contra la pared, casi incrustando la vara sobre su garganta- ¿Qué demonios haces?-su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

-No, mejor dime tu ¿conoces a esos tipos?-le pregunto apretando mas su varia contra ella.- cuidado con las manos-le advirtió, acercándose aun mas a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tipos? No sé de qué me hablas-le respondió rápidamente intentando empujarlo

-Los de la mesa grande, aquellos que te gritaban-le susurro, vio como ella lo miraba asustada

-Jamás los había visto ¿de acuerdo?

-No me mientas Parkinson, que casualidad que un grupo de Mortifagos estén en donde tu trabajas planeando como destruir la paz en el mundo Mágico y a mí-le dijo con ira.

-¿Mortifagos?- vio como sus ojos se sorprendian y llenaban de ira a la vez, lo empujo esta vez logrando alejarlo de ella-Potter-gruño

-Sí, así es. Potter-le confirmo apuntándose con su varita para revertir el hechizo glamour-así que dime lo que sepas Parkinson.

-¡No sé nada, de acuerdo!-le grito

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, cosa que hizo enfurecer a la pelinegra.

-Me vas a decir que era pura casualidad ¿verdad?

-¡Vete al demonio Potter!-se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar nuevamente pero la tomo del brazo para impedírselo-Suéltame.

-No, no voy a arriesgarme a que arruines mi operación-trato de llevarla con él a la fuerza, casi arrastrándola por el callejón.

-Suéltame Potter, te digo que no se nada, ni siquiera sabía que eran mortifagos hasta que lo mencionaste-intento explicarle tratando se soltarse de su agarre, pero lo único que logro fue caer al suelo.- ¡Eres un imbécil!- Le grito desde el suelo sacudiéndose la tierra de su uniforme e inspeccionando el pequeño raspón sobre su rodilla – ¡¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no sé nada?!

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?-se cruzó de brazos mirándola levantarse con precaución.

-¡Ya se lo dije aquel Auror de nombre Asus! –Se levantó del suelo un poco adolorida- ¡¿Cuántas veces vendrán a joderme la vida?! ¡Ya me fui del mundo Mágico, ¿Qué más quieren?!-le reclamo haciéndolo sentir un poco mal consigo mismo y maldiciendo a Asus por no mencionarle nada acerca de eso.

-¿Hablaste con Asus?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?-le pregunto molesta

-Sí, claro que escuche y no me hables en ese tono-le ordeno haciéndola enfurecer

-Vete al carajo Potter- lo empujo- vienes aquí a levantarme falsos- Harry dio un paso atrás gracias a otro empujón- cuando yo no tengo nada que ver en esta estúpida guerra – lo empujo nuevamente-entre mortifagos idiotas que siguen los ideales de un líder muerto. ¡Así que si, te hablo como se me dé la maldita gana!

-¡Ya basta Parkinson!-la tomo de las manos impidiendo que volviera a empujarlo- pero si tienes razón- le dijo soltándola y viendo que lo miraba confundida- no sé cómo perdí mi tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como tú.-le dijo por ultimo para marcharse del lugar furioso.

* * *

Pansy podía sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas una vez que estaba sola.

-¡Imbécil!-le grito sin saber si podía escucharla limpiándose las lágrimas.

Pansy se quedó ahí intentando recomponerse, tomo su varita para curar el pequeño raspón provocado por la culpa de Harry Potter.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si la dulzura es una de nosotros-se giró con rapidez al escuchar aquella voz y pudo darse cuenta que la tenían acorralada.

-Tengo que irme-menciono tratando de pasar de ellos.

-No tan rápido hermosa-Pansy cerró los ojos cuando sintió como la tomaba del brazo, la empujaban contra la pared y le arrebataban la varita.-sabes, comenzábamos a sentirnos mal porque se nos antojaba una Muggle, pero ahora que sabemos que no es así, no creo que nos de algún tipo de cruda moral- le susurro sobre su oído el mismo que minutos antes le había dicho dulzura

-Por favor, déjame ir.-le rogó intentando no llorar ni demostrar el miedo que en esos momentos sentía- soy una de ustedes- le tembló la voz haciendo reir a los Mortifagos que la sujetaban

-Si fueras una de nosotros no estarías en este mundo trabajando-le dijo otro quien apretaba su brazo sobre la piedra gris.

-Ustedes están en este mundo también-les hizo ver, cosa que molesto a unos cuantos y apretaron su agarre.

-Debemos castigarte por tal atrocidad ¿No creen?-Pansy vio a los 5 hombres asentir con una mirada de deseo y lujuria. Intento moverse pero los hombres que sostenían sus brazos la apretaron más contra la pared.

-Si te resistes te dolerá más-le dijo uno de ellos quien le lamió la mejilla donde corrió una de las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

-¡No, suéltenme! ¡No me toquen!-grito forcejeando con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero que eran inútiles, sintio como varias manos comenzaban acariciar sus muslos hasta subir a sus bragas.- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!-grito Pansy

-Cállate de una vez-le dijo uno que tapo su boca con una mano y con la otra destrozaba los botones de su camisa dejando mirar su sujetador, Pansy intento apretar sus piernas aun con más fuerza cuando comenzaron a querer deshacerse de sus bragas, intento con todas sus fuerzas moverse y zafarse de los agarres desesperando a unos de ellos.

-¡Agárrenla bien imbéciles! Pónganla en el maldito suelo y tápenla la boca-les ordeno

Pansy soltó un grito cuando fue empujada al suelo golpeándose un poco la cabeza, intento levantarse pero le fue imposible, entre 4 hombres la tomaron de los brazos y las piernas inmovilizándola sobre el suelo, podía ver como el único de los hombres que no la sujetaba desabrochaba sus pantaloncillos, lamia su mano y se inclinaba sobre ella, quería gritar, moverse, despertar de aquel sueño espantoso…

-¡Suéltenla! ¡Malditos enfermos!-Pansy miro a un lado sin lograr ver el rostro de aquella persona que la había salvado de ser casi violada, pero por su vista nublada por las lágrimas le fue imposible verlo aunque no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que era el maldito Harry Potter, reconocería esa voz siempre.

-¡Es Potter!-sintió como la levantaban y la colocaban frente a ellos para protegerse.

-¡Aléjate Potter o aquí mismo mueren los dos, somos más que tú!-le grito apuntando con la varia hacia su garganta, sentía el miedo correr sus venas

-No podemos hacer eso…-Pansy escucho que uno de ellos le susurraba al que la tenía sujeta, quería moverse pero

-Ya lo sé imbécil-le gruño.

-Entrégame a la chica Allow, mis refuerzos vienen en camino-Pansy sabía que eso era mentira, pero esperaba que funcionara.

-A la cuenta de tres la soltare y desapareceremos de aquí ¿Comprenden?- les informo preparándose para soltarla.

Los números fueron tan rápidos que Pansy no pudo percatarse hasta que sintió como la arrogaban al frente y caía sobre los brazos de Potter.

-¿Parkinson?-escucho susurrarle una vez que estaban fuera de peligro, ni siquiera lo miro al levantarse. –No puedes ir…

-¡Suéltame!-le grito tapándose como pudiera la parte de arriba, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta por donde había salido.

-Parkinson, por favor déjame ayudarte-lo escucho suplicarle

-Déjame tranquila-le susurro sin fuerzas y tomando la puerta para entrar nuevamente al restaurante. Una vez dentro se dejó caer al suelo en un mar de lágrimas para ser encontrada por Amelia y Naomi quien se acercaron a ella preocupadas y con la intensión de calmarla, la llevaron hasta su casa donde le dieron un baño y la recostaron sobre la cama.

-Tomate los días que necesites Pansy y no dudes en llamar por cualquier cosa-Pansy asintió sin ganas y les agradeció con una sonrisa, no pudo dormir ni tranquilizarse pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el recuerdo de aquellos 5 mortifagos apunto de violarle le venía a la cabeza y la paranoia de que podían llegar en cualquier momento la tenía con el alma en un hilo.

* * *

-¿Está todo bien Harry?-escucho a su tía petunia preguntarle cuando lo vio llegar, pero sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra se fue directo a su habitación, no podía quitarse de la mente aquellas imágenes de Parkinson sobre el suelo a punto de ser… se sentía fatal, se decía una y otra vez que era culpa suya el que estuvieran a punto de abusar de ella.

Si tan solo no la hubiera hecho salir… aquel día no salió de su habitación y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella y en una forma de compensarla por la terrible experiencia que había tenido.

Había decidido regresar aquel lugar, conseguir la dirección e ir a visitarla, no descansaría hasta que lo perdonara y ahora más que nunca deseaba acabar con ese grupo de mortifagos, por Merlín y la memoria de sus seres queridos que lo lograría.


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

Capítulo 3.- Recordando el pasado Parte I

-Así que así fue como comenzaste a verla, te sentías culpable-murmuro Hermione, en su rostro desapareció cualquier rastro de molestia.

-¿Pero sabes que en realidad no fue tu culpa?-le sonrió Luna, el asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Lo sé, pero aun así, no dejaba de hacerme sentir culpable en ese entonces.

\- Harry si estas con ella por esa razón…

-No estoy con ella por eso, Mione –la corto fríamente- Me enamore de ella-desvió la mirada y suspiro intentando calmar un poco la molestia por el comentario recién hecho por su amiga, antes de volver a mirarla.

-Lo siento, no debí precipitarme- se disculpó tomando su mano entre las suyas- prometo no juzgarte antes de que termines la historia.

-Se lo digo siempre, pero le cuesta trabajo no hacerlo-se burló Luna, los dos chicos se rieron negando con la cabeza, Luna era experta en hacer pasar de un momento incomodo a uno más relajado.

-Y bien ¿Qué paso después eso?-pregunto Hermione después de unos segundos

-Al día siguiente regrese al restaurante, no estaba ahí como supuse que pasaría, así que pedí su dirección, o más bien la tome yo mismo…

-¡Harry, eso no está bien!-le regaño Hermione

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡No querían dármela!-se defendió, Luna soltó un risita con negatividad

-Déjalo terminar amor-le pidió Luna tomando la mano de la castaña, sonrojándola. Hermione se quedó en silencio y ambas miraron a Harry esperando a que prosiguiera con el relato.

-Como decía, tuve que tomar la dirección yo mismo, y fui a buscarla…-

 _ **2002**_

Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té cuando alguien golpeo su puerta con tal intensidad que le provoco dar un brinco, levantar la vista hacia la puerta al momento que resbalaba de sus manos la tasa y se estrellaba contra el piso.

Otro golpe la hizo salir del trance acercándose a la puerta con lentitud, con cada golpe daba un brinco asustada, estaba a tan solo unos pasos para mirar por el pequeño orificio de la puerta cuando…

-Parkinson… soy yo, Potter-suspiro con tranquilidad al escuchar que era él, pero eso no quería decía que fuera abrirle-sé que estás ahí, ¿puedes abrirme? ¿Por favor? – rodo los ojos con fastidio y se alejó de la puerta decidida a no abrirle- Vamos Parkinson- sonrió al escucharlo golpear la puerta nuevamente- ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras! ¡Golpeare la puerta hasta cansarme!

Pansy se sentó de golpe en su sillón con un suspiro de fastidio

-Ni él se la cree-le dijo a Yogui, su pequeño Pug que se recostó sobre sus piernas- en unos minutos nos dejara en paz-susurro para sí misma y Yogui, el cual acariciaba con tranquilidad.

Los 30 minutos que pasaron fueron una tortura para ella, Harry aún tocaba la puerta y cada vez era con más insistencia logrando que Yogui ahora ladrara como un demente.

-Es suficiente-gruño.

Levantándose del sillón camino hacia la puerta con la mirada furiosa que Yogui se apartó al verla tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla con rapidez que hasta partes de su cabello se movieron.

Harry se había quedado con la mano arriba para volver a tocar cuando ella la abrió, trago saliva al verla de pie frente a él con la mirada hecha fuego.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Golpearme?- le cuestiono cruzando sus brazos y con burla al verlo con el puño arriba. Harry lo bajo inmediatamente.

-No, por supuesto que no. Yo solo…- no supo que decir una vez que la tenía enfrente

-¿Tu solo que, Potter? – Harry no le contesto, estaba entretenido mirando detrás de los hombros de Pansy, y no porque fuera un metiche o algo por el estilo, sino que simplemente la curiosidad de cómo era que Pansy Parkinson estaba sobreviviendo en el mundo Muggle era grande.

-¡Oye eso es un perro!-se adentró a la casa sin pedirle permiso, solo para llegar hasta el cachorro y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-le cuestiono girándose – baja a mi mascota Potter y vete.

-Me iré cuando hablemos

-Ya te dije que no sé nada de…- se calló con rapidez y bajo la mirada antes de decir la palabra- te dije que no se nada.

-Lo sé, te creo-Pansy levanto la vista confundida, directo hacia él.

-¿Qué?-entrecerró los ojos por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de cuál era el motivo de su vista-Lo que paso ayer no es tu culpa Potter así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.- se lo dijo tranquilamente, tratando de mostrarse bien- Ahora si me haces el favor-le señalo la puerta con la esperanza de que Harry Potter no fuera el mismo de hace años.

-Parkinson si yo no te…

-¡No es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?!-le grito acercándose a el azotando la puerta-Ahora lárgate de mi casa.- le pidió respirando agitadamente.

-No-levanto la vista molesta, al escuchar la voz de Harry firme con su perro en las manos-no me iré. Quiero ayudarte.- intento tomarle la mano pero ella retrocedió dos pasos alzando las suyas.

-No necesito tu ayuda-volvió a mirarlo una vez que logro controlarse.

-Aun así no me iré y por lo que veo yo tengo una varita y tú no- la saco de su bolsillo para apuntar directo a la puerta haciendo un clic-no podrás irte y ni yo salir hasta que hablemos como personas civilizadas y con la verdad.

Pansy soltó una carcajada sin poder creerlo ¿En verdad este era Harry Potter?

-Estás jugando-se acercó a la puerta para intentar abrirla, segura de que Potter mentía.- Ábrela Potter- le gruño al darse cuenta que no era así. -¡ABRELA!

-Nope- sonrió sentándose en la mesa con arrogancia- si quieres que me vaya tendremos que hablar.

Pansy estaba atónita, confundida y molesta.

-¡Bien, entonces quédate aquí hasta morirte!-le grito marchándose a su habitación-¡Porque no pienso hablar contigo nunca!- cerro los ojos al escuchar el portazo.

-Que terca es-le dijo al perro

-Y dame a mi perro- le dijo saliendo de la habitación para quitárselo con brusquedad.

Harry suspiro con cansancio, sabía que no sería fácil convencerla.

Llevaba a las menos 5 horas encerrada en aquella habitación, tiempo suficiente que le dio a Harry para mirar el departamento, las paredes eran de un color neutro a excepción de una en donde estaba el sofá, que era de color vino. Frente a eso había una cómoda donde tenía una televisión de plasma, se preguntaba de donde pudo a verla comprado, dudaba que aquel trabajo le diera para algo así. Tenía un sinfín de libros a un lado de aquella cómoda, estaba sorprendido de que le gustaran libros Muggles, aunque pare decir verdad su hogar era muy parecido al de un Muggle.

La cocina era en forma de L con mesa de granito y tenía una isla en medio del mismo material, un refrigerador, la estufa, microondas y todo de color metal, y un poco más lejos tenía una mesa en la cual él se había sentado. La habitación que suponía que era de ella, porque había sido en donde se encerró era a un lado de la pequeña sala de estar. A un lado de eso había un pequeño pasillo que daba a 3 puertas. Dos estaban en contra cara, las cuales estaban vacías y una al final de pasillo era el baño de visitas.

-¿Cuándo habrá cambiado su gusto por el verde?-se preguntó burlonamente Harry al ver que casi todo era de color neutro.

-Jamás me ha gustado el verde, idiota-Harry, quien estaba cerrando la puerta se sobresaltó al escucharla detrás de él. -¿Así que te gusta inspeccionar casas ajenas?-encaro una ceja cruzando los brazos y frunciendo la boca.

-Estaba aburrido-alego el pelinegro

-Te hubieras ido entonces-se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina seguida de Harry

-¿Qué haces?-cambio el tema apropósito y miro que buscaba algo de las puertas que tenía arriba de la cocina y al perro que saltaba aun lado de ella.

-Que te importa-murmuro, pero pudo escucharla a pesar de eso.

Pansy se giró con una pequeña bolsa en las manos, se acercó a una puerta que estaba a un lado del refrigerador y que no había visto, y se agacho para servir al perro un poco de comida.

-Alimentar al cachorro-sonrió acercándose a ambos- es un lindo perro. ¿Qué hay aquí?-señalo la puerta a su lado.

-Es una terraza, es realm…-comenzó pero se detuvo antes de terminar la oración.

-¿Es realmente?-repitió intentando que terminara la oración, pero solo rodo los ojos con un bufido antes de tomar el plato y al cachorro y volver a encerrarse. – ¡Soy persistente Parkinson! –grito cuando escucho la puerta azotarse nuevamente.

Miro su reloj que marcaba las 6 de la tarde y su estómago comenzaba a quejarse, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba demasiado seguro que ella también moriría hambre, así que se dispuso hacer una cena que no podría rechazar.

El olor exquisito recorría todo el departamento, su estómago demandante de hambre rugía con todas sus fuerzas y Yogui comenzaba a rascar la puerta con rapidez.

-No vamos a comer eso-le informo a su cachorro y estomago desde la cama.

-Sé que tienes hambre Parkinson, vamos ven a cenar conmigo-la voz de Harry se escuchaba detrás de su puerta, tenía el oído pegado a ella para escuchar cualquier tipo de señal de que iría. Pansy se mordía los labios con fuerza tratando de no ceder al olor delicioso que embriagaba su olfato, pero era imposible, desde la tarde de ayer que no probaba bocado.

-Rayos-murmuro levantándose para abrir la puerta y encontrarlo detrás de ella.

-Sabía que no fallaría-sonrió Harry victorioso, y dándole el paso hacia la cocina.

-Lo que sea- dijo rodando los ojos antes de avanzar a la mesa.- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto al ver el plato.

-Es una pasta italiana-le informo sentándose frente a ella- prueba un poco.

Pansy lo miro desconfiada antes de probar el primer bocado, quedo realmente sorprendida, aquella pasta sabia deliciosa.

-¡Rayos!- murmuro limpiándose un poco con la servilleta- esto sabe delicioso Potter.

-Lo sé- Harry sonrió con entusiasmo

Ambos prosiguieron con la cena en silencio hasta que Harry se decidió por intentarlo nuevamente

-Sé que no es culpa de nadie lo que sucedió ayer, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal-la escucho suspirar haciendo que levantara la vista para mirarla.- realmente no creo que estés bien después de una experiencia como esa Parkinson… déjame ayudarte-le rogo con tranquilidad, intentando no perder el temperamento sereno en esos momentos.

-No tienes por qué culparte Potter, si no hubiera sido por ti la situación hubiera sido muy diferente, deja querer ser el héroe que no necesito ser salvada de nada- se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse, pero él la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Tienes que desahogarte-la miro esperando a que ella le regresara la mirada-déjame ser esa persona.

-Solo cierra la puerta al irte ¿quieres?-se soltó del agarre sin mirarlo, marchándose nuevamente a su habitación.

-Pero que mujer tan testaruda-suspiro para sí mismo limpiando con su varita la mesa, estaba considerando darse por vencido después de pasar varios minutos sentado en el sillón cuando un grito proveniente de la habitación de Pansy lo hizo correr, solo para encontrarla hecho un ovillo sobre la cama y llena de sudor.

-Rayos-murmuro acercándose a ella para abrazarla de forma protectora, sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió sus manos temblorosas aferrarse a su cintura.

Después de unos minutos logro convencerla de ir a la cocina para prepararle un té para calmar sus nervios.

-Gracias-tomo la tasa entre sus manos dándole un sorbo antes de mirarlo

-¿Quieres hablar?-le pregunto sentando a un lado de ella

-Lo que quiero es olvidar Potter-murmuro bajando la vista –pero tú no lo haces fácil.

-Olvidar no es un proceso fácil, necesitas afrontarlo

-No es tan fácil ¿de acuerdo?-levanto la vista nuevamente, demostrando el dolor en ellos.

-Yo lo sé, lo siento.- se disculpo

-Deja de disculparte, solo… solo vete de mi casa-Harry suspiro poniéndose de pie

-Lo hare, pero vendré todos los días, si me es posible-le informo firmemente- este es mi numero marcarme por cualquier cosa-le dijo colocando un trozo de papel sobre la mesa.- hasta luego Parkinson- la pelinegra levanto la vista para mirarlo pero él ya había desaparecido.

-Potter y su maldito complejo de héroe-bufo con molestia al levantarse de la mesa y tomando el papel para depositarlo en la basura con furia.

 **Presente**

-Ella hablo después de unos días completamente asustada. No había podido ir a verla y ni sé cómo fue que la encontraron pero gracias al hechizo protector que le hice a su casa no pudieron entrar, aun así la lleve conmigo y fue ahí donde todo cambio. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que comencé a sentir algo diferente por ella…


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

Capítulo 4.- Recordando el pasado Parte II

Había pasado dos semanas al menos desde que la lleve conmigo, mi Tía la ayudo mucho con respecto a lo sucedió y volvió hacer la misma Parkinson de siempre-se rio al recordar

-Aunque estoy segura que había algo diferente en ella. Si no, no te hubieras interesado en ella-inquirió Hermione

-Tienes razón… a veces no dejábamos de pelearnos pero eran peleas sin sentido, como en broma para pasar el tiempo ¿Sabes?

Hermione y Luna asintieron recargando la barbilla sobre sus manos, demasiado metidas en los recuerdos de Harry.

 **2002**

-Harry, ¿Puedes subir para que Pansy baje a comer?-le pidió Petunia mientras ponía la mesa.

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?-le cuestiono Harry arqueando una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-se burló Petunia- ve por ella, anda.

Harry bufo con una sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras, la relación con su tía en verdad se había vuelto agradable. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Dusley para abrirla sin anunciarse.

-Parkinson la cena esta lista-levanto la vista para mirar que no se encontraba ahí.- ¿Parkinson?

-¿Qué haces?-se giró al escuchar su voz detrás de él para mirarla de pie envuelta en una toalla con el cabello completamente mojado caerle por sus hombros.

Sus ojos viajaron de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta completamente sin palabras

-Po…- Yogui corrió por el pasillo chocando con los pies de la pelinegra, logrando que se desequilibrara a punto de caer al suelo, pero gracias a los reflejos de Harry la tomo de la cintura a unos escasos metros del suelo impidiendo el golpe. Pansy abrió los ojos al no sentir el choque solo para toparse con la mirada fija de Harry.-Eso estuvo cerca Potter-se rio en forma de agradecimiento

Harry pudo sentir como si aquellos segundos hubieran sido horas admirando la belleza de la pelinegra, pero al escucharla salió del trance soltándola.

-La cena esta lista-dijo con rapidez saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?-se quejó Pansy desde el suelo algo adolorida del trasero.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar la imagen de Pansy en toalla, aquellos pensamientos sobre ella no eran apropiados para un hombre casado, pensaba que tal vez era el tiempo y la ausencia de su esposa lo que le daba esos pensamientos impropios.

-¿Estas bien Harry? Te vez pálido-le pregunto Petunia preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? Pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma-se burló dejando el plato con comida frente a él.

-¿Quien vio un fantasma?-pregunto Asus llegando a la casa y dejándole caer un archivo al ojiverde sobre la mesa- aquí están los archivos que pediste, parece estar completamente limpia.

-¿Cuántas veces les diré que no hablen de trabajo en la mesa?-los regaño Petunia, negando con la cabeza.

-Los veré más tarde-se disculpó Harry ocultándolos en su saco.

-Perdone… Oh no se moleste Señora-dijo Asus al ver que Petunia se disponía a servirle un plato- solo vine a entregarle esto a Potter.

-Es una lástima, que tenga buena noche.

-Por supuesto, buenas noches-se despidió volviendo a desaparecer.

-Lamento la tardanza-se disculpó Pansy sentándose a un lado de Potter, quien no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto me miras Potter?

-Nadie te está mirando, deja de ser tan paranoica.

-No soy ninguna paranoica, me miras como si tuviera monos en la cara o algo así-refunfuño Pansy tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Chicos dejen de pelear y coman-les ordeno Petunia al ver que Harry se disponía a contestarle

-Él es el que empieza – se defendió- ¿Usted no comerá?-le pregunto Pansy al verla tomar el bolso.

-Pensé que te ibas mañana-hablo Harry mirando el pasillo para ver una pequeña maleta

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?-pregunto Pansy confundida mirando por el pasillo al igual que Harry.

-Es un viaje que reserve y si no voy será un gasto desperdiciado-menciono algo deprimida

-¿Por qué eres tan metiche?-le regaño Harry, al recordar que le había dicho semanas antes que iría a una especie de retiro espiritual.

-Ush, pero que genio-murmuro

-Por favor no destruyan la casa en mi ausencia-pidió riéndose antes de despedirse de los chicos.

Harry se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada y no fue cuando Pansy se levantó de la mesa que salió de su trance.

-¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con mi tía?-la miro girarse del fregadero encogiendo los hombros

-¿Puedo yo hacer una pregunta?-se secó las manos y volvía a sentarse a su lado

-Depende…-murmuro inseguro.

-¿Por qué vives aquí? Creí que estarías en el mundo Mágico con…- se quedó callada unos minutos mientras pesaba las palabras correctas- la menor de los Weasley. ¿Aún son novios no? ¿O ya se casaron? ¿Estás en una misión o algo por el estilo?

-Wow… esas son más de una pregunta-la detuvo al ver la emoción en su rostro, y escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

-Solo responde Potter-le pidió frunciendo el seño

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-No es de tu incumbencia- lo arremedo- al menos dime que sucedió con la Comadreja- le pidió

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-le contesto incomodo

-Soy una persona curiosa

-Pues no te diré nada-le dijo firmemente

-Ush, eres muy aburrido-gruño volviéndose a levantar

-¿A dónde vas?-la detuvo tomando su muñeca-tenemos algo pendiente ¿Recuerdas?-sin soltarla se levantó de su lugar para caminar hacia la sala de tele donde la dejo caer, saco de su maletín unos folletos que dejo caer sobre sus piernas.- Dime si reconoces alguno.

Pansy suspiro pasando las fotos con tranquilidad mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y bien?

-No lo sé…- comenzó deteniéndose en una-Él es uno-le dijo dándole la foto con rapidez

-¿Segura?

-Si…

-De acuerdo ¿reconoces a alguien más?-la miro con atención percatándose que comenzaba a hiperventilar- bien, creo que es suficiente-le dijo quitándole las fotos

-Yo puedo hacerlo-le dijo quitándoselas nuevamente

-Pero…

-Dije que puedo hacerlo-le dijo con voz firme entregándole las fotos de aquellas personas que jamás olvidaría, el pelinegro no quiso alegar nada más. –Son todos los que recuerdo-le dijo dándole al menos 2 fotos más- ¿Puedo irme ahora?- Harry asintió, no quería presionarla más.

La miro marcharse, se sentía preocupado al mirar las fotos de los que había señalado. Todos aquellos mortifagos eran de sumamente cuidado, en especial Allow.

No podía dormir pensando en cómo demonios los atraparía, no tenían rastro de ellos desde lo sucedido en aquel restaurante e infiltrarse ahora sería más complicado, se levantó para lavarse la cara cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

Bajo a hurtadillas con la varita en la mano dispuesto a cualquier cosa con aquel intruso.

-Pequeño glotón…

Sonrió al verla buscando en la alacena la comida del cachorro que movía la cola a un lado de ella, se escondió rápidamente para que no lo viera cuando se giro

-Si sigues comiendo así te pondrás como una bola ¿Sabes que dicen de los perros y sus dueños?- se rio por lo bajo para no ser escuchado al ver colocar sus manos sobre su cintura y regañar al perro- ¡Que se parecen a su dueño! Ya tenemos la misma nariz, pero el cuerpo…-negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirar en la alacena, encontrando lo que buscaba a unos metros más arriba de su cabeza.

-Rayos, no creo poder alcanzar eso-suspiro estirándose lo más posible- ¡Potter!-exclamo al verlo a un lado de ella estirando su mano para darle la comida- no vuelvas hacer eso, me asustaste- le regaño mirándolo por encima de su hombro con una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento-se quedó mirándola aun con la comida en la mano

-¿Potter?-le llamo algo extrañada sacándolo del trance en el que se había quedado.

-Toma-le dijo con rapidez entregándole la comida y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible

-¿Y a este que le sucede?-se preguntó Pansy al verlo irse de aquella manera.

Harry se restregó las manos sobre su cara desesperado

-¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?-se preguntó a sí mismo al sentir su corazón latir con aquella intensidad-Yo amo a Ginny y solo a mi esposa.

Se repitió mentalmente acostándose para intentar dormir, cerró los ojos pero los abría constantemente así como se movía de un lado al otro al no poder conciliar el sueño.

-No puedes dormir ¿cierto?

-¡Qué demonios!- miro a un lado suyo para verla sobre el piso con Yogui entre sus brazos.-Parkinson, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Por la puerta tontito-se burló dejando a Yogui a un lado y sentándose a un lado de Potter- la verdad es que tampoco puedo dormir y escuche como te quejabas como nena y quise venir a ver.

-Así que irrumpiste en mi habitación

-Estamos a mano ¿no crees?

-No, una cosa es tu habitación otra tu casa.

-Y hablando de casas ¿Cuándo puedo volver?

-Ya te dije que cuando sea seguro-le gruño apretando el puente de su nariz

-Sí, pero ¿Cuándo será eso?

-No lo sé…

-Mentiras, como no sabrás algo como eso se supone que los estas buscando ¿no?

-Parkinson…

-Al menos debes tener una fecha aproximada…

-Oye…

-Un mes, dos meses, no se…

-¡Pansy!-grito tomándola de los hombros- ¿tan mal te caigo que ya te quieres ir?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso… -se removió para quitar sus manos de su cuerpo.- solo que extraño mi casa. –desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, jugando con sus dedos- es la primera casa que tengo por mis propias manos, todo lo que ves ahí fue ganado con mi sudor y frente…-se señaló orgullosa. –No fue fácil pero, ¿Sabes lo que es eso para ellos?-lo miro con una sonrisa- Un sangre pura viviendo como Muggle y pagando todas sus necesidades…

-¿Qué es?-pregunto en un susurro mirándola

-Deshonra-sonrió con ironía- pero ahora que lo veo, no… no es para nada eso.

-¿Qué es para ti?

-Madurar… ver las cosas y pensarlas con forme a tus sentimientos, es independencia.

-Seguro que lo es-sonrío Harry sintiendo nuevamente aquel cosquilleo por dentro.

-En fin, te dejo dormir.

La vio salir de la habitación y abrirla antes de cerrarla por completo.

-Por cierto, me llamaste Pansy.

-Supongo que eso nos hace amigos ahora ¿no? – sonrío al verla sonreír.

-Ni en un millón de años…-se burló dando la vuelta.

Tomo su almohada contra su rostro para sacar un grito de frustración, desesperación y anhelo. Lo sabía, Harry Potter sabía que estaba jodido, demasiado jodido.

-Tengo que alejarme de ella…

 _ **Presente**_

-Debió ser difícil para ella llegar tener ese lugar a tan corta edad-murmuro Luna sorprendida

-Exacto, tan solo tendría 18 años cuando se fue del mundo Mágico…

-Es una guerrera.

-Harry, sé que dije que esperaría a que cabes, pero ¿no se te hace extraño? Quiero decir, ni siquiera se te hacia linda en Hogwarts… ¿o sí?

-En Hogwarts su forma de ser arruinaba todo sobre ella, pero es diferente ahora, intente alejarme refugiándome en el trabajo, inclusive le pedí a Asus que la investigara… Merlín, no sabes lo duro que intente sacarla de mi cabeza… pero era imposible. Los pocos momentos que pasaba con ella era como si estuviera en un lugar donde todo era pura felicidad. Y fue un día en que me di cuenta que no podía fingir más, me preocupaba por ella, me había enamorado…

 **2002**

 _ **-**_ _¿Qué? Estoy trabajando Pansy…_

 _-Potter, el ser tan corajudo saca arrugas en la piel, después te parecerás tú a Yogui.-ambos sonrieron detrás del teléfono_

 **-** _Eres una tonta… dime, ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¿Crees que puedas ir por algo a mi casa?_

 _-Lo hare saliendo ¿Qué es?_

 _-¡Pero a veces llegas hasta las 10 Potter! ¡Lo necesito ahora!_

 _-En primer lugar deja de gritar, en segundo tengo cosas que hacer y en tercer y por último lugar, deja de decirme Potter, iré en cuanto pueda._

Harry sonrío victorioso al colgar el teléfono regresando al trabajo, esperando a que volviera a marcar como era costumbre cuando quería algo, pero jamás sucedió. Aquello no le gusto, tomo el teléfono para el mismo regresar la llamada.

 _-Bien, dime ¿Qué quieres que recoja?_

 _-Oh hola Harry, descuida ya fue ella misma con Yogui._

Dejo caer el teléfono antes de salir corriendo del lugar y esconderse sobre uno de los callejones para aparecerse sobre el pasillo del edificio de Pansy.

-¡Pansy!-grito entrando azotando la puerta con fuerza, dañando una parte.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-menciono Pansy saliendo de su habitación y mirando su puerta con el ceño fruncido- tu pagaras por eso Potter.

-¿En qué demonios pensabas?-le gruño acercándose a ella

-Tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres?-le pidió sin prestarle atención hasta que Harry le arrebato el pequeño cuaderno de sus manos- ¡Oye!

-¿Acaso eres torpe o algo así?- Pansy retrocedió al mirar su rostro desquiciado, hasta topar con el borde de la isla de la cocina-Te saliste de casa, no me avisaste siquiera y todo para esto.-levanto con la mano el pequeño libro

-Potter estas exagerando ¿no crees?...- rio con nerviosismo

-¿Exagerando?-dijo irónico.

-Sí, quiero decir mira la casa.-le señalo nerviosa- Inclusive creo que puedo hasta regresar.

-¡No, ni loco!

-¿Porque no? Potter…ay.

-No, he dicho que no. Te vas conmigo- la tomo de la muñeca jaloneándola con el hacia la salida

-Potter, suéltame. – le pido forcejeando

-No pienso dejarte aquí con esos tipos por ahí…

-¡Entonces tu vive aquí!-se detuvo al escucharla- no entiendo por qué tengo que dejar mi departamento, ya pasaron 2 meses por dios- sintió como deslizaba la muñeca de su agarre

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste Potter-refunfuño

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste?

-Obviamente, yo lo dije-rodo los ojos sin entender el punto.

-Le estas pidiendo a un hombre vivir contigo…

-¿Y? Quiero decir viví en tu casa también ¿Qué tiene este de diferente?

-¡Que solo seres tu y yo!

-Pues si quieres Potter, porque no pienso moverme de aquí-se cruzó de brazos con la mirada fija y decidida.

-¡Urg, eres una terca!- grito antes de aparecer en su habitación de la casa de Tía petunia. -¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?-se preguntó caminando como león enjaulado- Al menos aquí mi tía podía decirme si sucedía algo, pero no puedo dejarla sola, si algo le pasa jamás me lo perdonare…-se dejó deslizar sobre el colchón tomando su cabello con fuerza-no puedo vivir sin ella.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?-Harry levanto la vista de prisa al escuchar a su tía.

-Tú no lo entiendes…-murmuro

-¿Qué no voy a entender? ¿Qué te enamoraste de alguien?-se burló intentando alegrarlo

-Tengo novia-mintió, no podía decirle que estaba casado.

La vio suspirar y sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa compresiva en su rostro.

-Sabes, mi madre siempre recitaba un consejo que decía "si te enamoras de 2 personas, quédate con la segunda porque si en verdad estarías enamorado de la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda". –Le dio un pequeño abrazo- piénsalo bien Harry que no te de miedo tu decisión y siempre sigue a tu corazón.-le dio un beso en la cabellera antes de dejarlo solo nuevamente.

-Es una mala decisión-se dijo después de un momento de pensarlo.

Un pequeño Puf la hizo girar para verlo de pie con dos maletas sobre sus manos y el rostro derrotado.

-Sabes, por un momento creí que me había librado de ti-sonrió con sarcasmo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Jamas sucederá -contesto de igual manera, solo que esta vez hablaba enserio, no la dejaría ir fuera lo último que hiciera…


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama

Capítulo 5.- El comienzo de todo

\- ¡Potter! - casi se mata al salir de su habitación al tropezar con un maldito zapato, Yogui salió despavorido al momento del suceso. - No puedo creer que seas tan desordenado ¡Mira nada más mi departamento!

-Lo siento- se disculpó inclinándose para recoger el zapato – no he tenido tiempo de arreglar, este caso es más difícil de lo que creí.

-Si llevas tus casos como tu vida no me imagino porque-se burló cruzando sus brazos, tenía más de 3 meses viviendo en su casa.

-Bueno, sería más fácil sin una mujer que a cada minuto me interrumpe-gruño

-Nadie te obligo a trabajar en casa en vez de ir a tu oficina Potter. Además, es tu culpa, no me dejas ni cruzar la maldita puerta.

-¡Es por tu seguridad!-exclamo cansado de repetirlo millones de veces

-Como sea- rodo los ojos sentando en el sillón resoplando

-Mira, ya solo nos falta el pez gordo y podrás deshacerte de mí-se pellizco el puente de la nariz cansado, tenía días sintiéndose un poco mal.

-Potter no te vez muy bien… - arqueo una ceja

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-¡Potter!-se levantó con rapidez al verlo tambalearse, Harry sonrió al ver su preocupación en su rostro, aunque todo comenzaba a darle vueltas- Estas hirviendo, ¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada?- le recrimino guiándolo al sillón.

-Estoy bien…

-Tonterías, estas demasiado caliente.

-Tú me pones caliente- se rio

-Perfecto, ahora deliras…- sus ojos siguieron las manos de Harry quien acaricio su cabello con dulzura.- Harry, creo que sería bueno llamar a un medimago para que te vea.- tomo la mano apartándola de su cabello y dispuesta a levantarse del sillón pero Harry no se lo permitió.

-No… solo, quédate aquí- le pidió- conmigo.

Pansy lo miro con atención- Esta bien- acepto dejándolo colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro - intenta dormir un poco y si después de eso sigues igual llamaremos al medimago- sentencio, Harry cerro los ojos sonriendo, se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, sus dedos incluso comenzaron a acariciar su cabello mientras miraba hacia el techo, escucho su respiración tan tranquila y su rostro tan sereno que la hizo sonreír.

-Grr…guau.

-¿Qué? No me mires así, se siente mal- le reprochó a Yogui quien la miraba resentido. -Después te recompensare lo prometo. - Yogui dio un ladrido y corrió lejos- Perro mimado…

-¿A quién le dices mimado?- se rio Harry abriendo los ojos y recobrando la postura, el frio se percibió al instante que se alejó de ella- Creo que me siento mejor…

-Eso lo decidiré yo Potter- coloco una mano sobre su frente solo para ver que su temperatura se había regularizado, pero su rostro aún se veía pálido- Tal vez necesites comer algo.

-No sopa de nuevo-rogo dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo, tenían toda la semana comiendo lo mismo

-Hey, no es mi culpa… alguien no hizo la despensa-le reprocho riéndose

-Solo bromeo, la sopa seria genial. Gracias por quedarte…- tomo su mano y la sintió ponerse rígida.

-Deja de hacer eso Potter…-le recrimino alejando su mano.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto con inocencia, él sabía perfectamente a que se refería, desde que había llegado a su casa no dejaba de insinuarse con discreción, esperando una señal de que ella comenzara a mirarlo como algo más, o se diera cuenta, claramente no había sucedió, hasta ese momento...

-¿Crees que soy idiota, verdad? Desde que llegaste a mi departamento estas actuando raro, siempre al pendiente de lo que necesite, al menos ahora me lo recriminaste. Puedo pedirte cualquier tontería y aun así lo haces.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-¡Sí!- grito levantándose del sillón – Actúas como…

-¿Cómo qué?- la interrumpió esperanzado de que el tema surgiera-Pansy…

-Como si… como si no me odiaras- soltó, Harry suspiro, aquella mujer era dura.

-¿Sera por qué no te odio?-sugirió con gracia- de hecho me…

-¡Te hare la sopa!-exclamo corriendo a la cocina.

.

.

-¿dime que hago?- lo miro suplicante

-Bueno… primero debes divorciarte. - Harry se tropezó al escucharlo – O tal vez y solo debas ir a ver a tu esposa, estar lejos de ella y ver a una mujer atractiva tal vez y no sea lo que tu crees.

-Pamplinas… Dile lo que sientes, omite que estas casado. ¡Arruinaras las cosas!

-Esos no son consejos Martin.

-Pansy no es tonta – Asus lo miro molesto al ser deliberadamente ignorado. – Ella sabe que te estas insinuando.

-Con más razón debería olvidarse de ella. Si lo sabe y no dice o hace algo es porque no le interesas. Por favor Potter hazme caso y ve a ver a tu mujer. – le sugirió Asus.

-No, no, no…

-Cierra el pico Martin- lo fulmino con la mirada. – Mira, puedes al menos ir con Ginny y verla, si sientes que no es lo mismo, entonces… te sugiero divorciarte y hacer las cosas como deben ser Potter, créeme. Te arrepentirás de hacer las cosas así.

Harry suspiro, Asus tenía razón. Tal vez estar lejos de Ginny había provocado cierta confusión en el. - Tienes razón. Lo mejor será ir a ver a Ginny.

-Siempre la tengo. – se regodeo- Venga, vayamos por unos tragos.

.

.

.

Esa noche no podía dormir, la imagen de Harry sonriéndole como idiota aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era desesperante no poder quitar su rostro de su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento?

\- ¡Es imposible! -gruño levantándose de la cama con decisión, cruzo la puerta y el pasillo hasta llegar aquella puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió de golpe solo para ver la cama vacía, aquello le produjo una sensación de pánico, pasaban de las 12, jamás llegaba tarde.

Se sentó en el sillón mirando el reloj durante dos horas, le llamo un sinfín de veces y nada, el miedo se apodero de ella que incluso comenzó a llorar, Yogui se sentó a su lado llorando con ella.

\- ¿Y si le paso algo?...

Se puso de pie en cuanto escucho la puerta solo para verlo entrar completamente empapado- ¡Harry! - exclamo pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

Harry se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos hasta que le correspondió el abrazo confundido.

-Me tenías preocupada- susurro sin soltarlo, hundiendo más su rostro sobre su cuello- no vuelvas hacerlo.

-Lo siento- disculpó alejándola para limpiarle las lágrimas, Pansy lo miro con ternura para después darle un golpe en el pecho con fuerza.

-Eres un idiota- le recrimino- Son las 3 de la mañana, ni un mensaje, no contestabas tu maldito teléfono, ¿Si sabes para que son, ¿verdad? Enserio, ¿en qué pensabas? Mantenerme en el pánico durante toda la noche, comencé a imaginar lo peor.

Sonrió para sí mismo, su reacción no hacia mas que confirmar que Pansy si estaba interesada en el y se lo iba hacer saber. La jalo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo…

Pansy gimió al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel beso, pero la sensación de calidez sobre su cuerpo le hizo comprender que aquel hombre frente a ella le importaba, mas de lo que quisiera admitir.

-Me gustas Pansy…- la miro directamente antes de volver a inclinar su rostro al de ella, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Su mano viajo al cuello del pelinegro soltando un suspiro e intensificando el beso.

La apretó mas contra su cuerpo conforme aquel beso se hacía más desesperado, Pansy lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro, apretando sus labios con fuerza.

-Demonios Potter… - suspiro separando su rostro- esto no se suponía que debía haber pasado, intente entregar a.…- Harry coloco una mano sobre sus labios.

-Olvídate eso, estoy enamorado ti-vio como sus ojos se agrandaban.

-Potter yo no sé si estoy…

-Hare que lo hagas, el primer paso ya está hecho-le sonrió antes callarla nuevamente con otro beso, Pansy se dejó guiar, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él aún.

.

.

Presente

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Qué lindo! -exclamo Luna con entusiasmo, Harry tenía el rostro rojo de pena, pero recordar ese momento lo hacía revivir todo nuevamente, y no se arrepentía de nada.

-Debo admitir que no conozco a esa Pansy que describes.

-Te lo digo, ella es diferente a lo que era antes, cuando tenga todo arreglado lo descubrirás tu misma- le sonrió

-Harry debes decirle la verdad…

-No puedo, me odiara y no puedo, no quiero perderla.

-Lo descubrirá tarde o temprano, no es algo que vaya a hacer fácil de ocultar

-Encontrare la manera- la miro decidido.

-Sabes que es imposible – intento hacerlo entrar en razón. - Harry, eres el maldito salvador del mundo Mágico, hay millones de libros sobre tu vida antes y después de la Guerra, Ginny es una famosa jugadora, no puedes creer que jamás se dará cuenta.

-Nos quedaremos en el mundo Muggle y no regresaremos jamás.

Estaba desesperado, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, que no iba a poder esconderlo si regresaban, pero si podía si se quedaban en el mundo Muggle y eso es lo que haría.

.

.

.

-Te veo algo preocupada.

-No es nada… es solo que, hace tiempo que no recibo ninguna carta de Daphne o Theo. – sonrió al ver el rostro de Petunia – son unos amigos, del mundo Mágico.

-Ah ya veo, ¿Y desde hace cuánto?

-Excelente pregunta, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que recibí una carta

\- ¿Les has escrito tu?

-Por supuesto, ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Incluso Daphne venia a visitarme, pero desde que estoy con Harry no he recibido una visita de mi mundo. ¿Y si les paso algo? - se alarmo

-Tranquila, si hubiera pasado algo Harry te lo diría.

-Lo sé, pero 4 años y sin saber de ellos es muchísimo tiempo ¿No crees?

Petunia frunció el ceño- Tienes razón… es mucho tiempo. Oh, ¿Y si los visitas tu?

-No… no puedo. Harry dice que es peligroso que vaya al mundo Mágico.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ah… - Pansy frunció el ceño, jamás le había dicho el porqué. – no lo sé, jamás me lo dijo. Creo que debo escribir una carta a Daphne nuevamente, espero que esta vez me responda.

\- ¿Necesitas papel y pluma? Creo que tengo una en mi cuarto.

Pansy asintió con alegría, esperanzada de que esta vez Daphne contestara su carta.

.

.

.

Estuvieron varios minutos intentando convencer a Harry de que hablara con la verdad a Pansy, pero estaba recio aceptarlo.

\- ¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras- se rindió

-Gracias- gruño- Además, vine a qui para que me aconsejaran como decirle a Ginny que quiero el divorcio, no de mi relación con Pansy.

-Da igual como se lo digas, de todas formas, va a sufrir y a odiarte. – Harry miro con molestia a Luna- solo dile que ya no la amas y listo.

-Solo espero que no quiera saber si hay otra, no seré capaz de mentirle.

-Si, tomando en cuenta que eres pésimo en eso- se burlo Luna, ganando otra mirada reprobatoria de parte del pelinegro. – Y a todo esto ¿Pansy no tiene contacto con sus amigos?

-Draco y Blaise se alejaron de ella, no se hablan. Los únicos que tenia contacto era Daphne y Theo, pero me encargue de que no pudieran escribirle por si mencionaban algo de mí.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Hechice la casa en donde vivimos para que ninguna de las cartas llegara a su destino o a la casa.

Hermione y Luna realmente se preocuparon, estaban seguras de que las cosas tarde o temprano iban a empeorar para Harry, le dijera o no la verdad a Pansy.

-Solo espero que Parkinson te ame lo suficiente como para perdonarte si se entera. - suspiro Hermione.

-No tendrá nada que perdonar, porque no se enterará jamás.

Suspiraron una vez más, no había poder humano que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

N/A: ¿Se dieron cuenta del error de Harry? xD jejeje Me pregunto que pasara…


End file.
